Dancing Queen
by ladyluna10
Summary: Rose Weasley es una auténtica reina del baile y, esa noche de viernes, ha salido a divertirse. Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling. Este fic participa del Reto #7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".


Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling y la canción en la que está inspirado este one-shot es del grupo ABBA.

 _Este fic participa del Reto #7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años". [Concretamente, es del reto "Canciones que inspiran"]_

* * *

 **Dancing Queen**

Rose se despidió de sus padres con un beso y se desapareció, tras prometer que no volvería demasiado tarde. Aquel viernes por la noche las chicas y ella iban a salir para celebrar que habían terminado su sexto curso y se moría de ganas de salir a bailar y despejarse un rato después de aquel año que tan duro le había resultado.

\- ¡Por fin llegas!

\- Venga, no te quejes, Lizzy. – Replicó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Siempre tenemos que esperarte a ti, por un día que tú esperes a las demás, no pasa nada.

\- Lo que sea, pero vámonos de una vez, tengo que volver pronto a casa y me gustaría poder bailar un rato.

\- Anda sí, ¡qué empiece la fiesta! – Exclamó Martha, alzando los brazos y haciendo que todas las demás rieran.

Las cinco Ravenclaw salieron del callejón en el que habían quedado y se dirigieron hacia la zona de discotecas, dispuestas a comenzar la noche.

Entraron en una sin problemas – temían que les pidieran el carnet de identidad y no las dejaran pasar por tener solo 17 años, pero por suerte nada de eso ocurrió – y en seguida se acercaron a la barra para pedir unas copas mientras los éxitos del momento sonaban a todo volumen. La pelirroja se apoyó contra esta y cogió su vaso.

\- Me muero de ganas de bailar. – Dijo, recorriendo al mismo tiempo la sala con la mirada. Había bastantes chicos monos aquella noche – ¿Venís?

\- ¿Tan pronto? – Caroline sonrió levemente.

\- ¿Y a qué queréis esperar?

\- No sé, deja que nos tomemos esto primero.

\- Aburridas. – Lanzó una pequeña carcajada y dio un trago largo a su copa.

\- Hay muchos chicos monos, ¿no os parece?

\- Lizzy, tienes novio. – Eliza negó con la cabeza y empezó a reír. – Pobre James.

\- ¿Pobre James por qué? Ni que mirar fuera pecado, por favor. – La morena puso los ojos en blanco. – Actualizaos un poco.

\- Y por eso mismo yo no espero más. – Rose sonrió. – Cuando os apetezca bailar, me buscáis. ¡Hemos venido a pasarlo bien, no a quedarnos en la barra!

Dicho esto, se dirigió rápidamente hacia el centro de la pista y empezó a bailar sola, siguiendo el ritmo de una canción muggle que nunca había escuchado y que intentaba cantar a gritos de forma improvisada.

Pronto, se le acercó un chico. Era alto, moreno y tenía una sonrisa pícara y unos ojos que gritaban "peligro", pero a ella no le importó. Empezó a bailar con él, dejando que pusiera las manos en sus caderas y pegándose a su cuerpo.

\- Oye, guapa…

\- Nada de charlas. – Lo cortó antes de que pudiera decir nada más. Se conocía a los chicos de discoteca y se sabía todas esas frases de memoria. – Solo quiero bailar.

\- Pero quizás luego…

\- Bailar. – Volvió a cortarlo. Sonrió levemente y se pegó aún más a él. – No hay luego, solo ahora y yo únicamente he venido a bailar.

No volvió a decir nada y siguieron bailando durante un rato más, hasta que ella se cansó de él y se marchó con una sonrisa ante su sorprendida mirada. Volvió a bailar sola otro rato hasta que se le acercó un nuevo chico Las cosas siempre eran así: bailaba con alguno hasta que se hartaba y empezaba a bailar con otro, pero nunca sucedía nada más. Rose sabía que era una reina (al menos en la pista de baile o en la tarima de las discotecas) y buscaba un rey con el que poder bailar toda la noche. Pero mientras tanto, disfrutaba bailando con los equivocados. Este era algo más bajo, con el pelo rubio oscuro y unos seductores ojos verdes.

\- Podríamos…

\- Bailar. – Lo cortó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Si es que en el fondo todos eran iguales.

\- Sí, claro, pero después…

\- Después me iré a mi casa. – Insistió. Se separó un poco de él y le dedicó una mirada seria. – He venido solo a bailar.

\- Está bien.

El chico asintió levemente y siguió bailando con ella, seguro de que conseguiría que cambiara de opinión pero, tras un par de canciones más, la pelirroja lo soltó, le dedicó una última sonrisa y se marchó, dispuesta a encontrar otro chico. Se subió a la tarima y siguió bailando, atrayendo las miradas de todos y mirando de vez en cuando a su alrededor por si encontraba a alguien más. Y entonces lo vio. Scorpius Malfoy acababa de entrar a la discoteca acompañado de sus amigos, incluido el primo de Rose.

\- Mira, allí está mi prima. – Comentó Albus, señalándola.

El rubio miró hacia donde él le indicaba y sonrió. La chica estaba guapísima con la melena suelta y aquel vestido verde Slytherin – ¿cómo la había dejado su padre salir de casa llevando ese color con lo que odiaba la casa de las serpientes? –. Enarcó una ceja y le dedicó una sonrisa que, esperaba, ella hubiera visto desde la distancia.

\- Vamos a por una copa. – Dijo. – Ahora iré a saludarla.

El grupo de chicos se dirigió a la barra y pidió algo, aunque Scorpius no apartó apenas la vista de la chica. En cuanto le sirvieron su copa, se alejó de los demás y se acercó a ella, que seguía contoneándose como si estuviera sola en el mundo.

\- Hola, pelirroja. – La saludó, mirándola desde abajo.

\- ¿Qué tal, rubito? – Respondió ella, sin dejar de moverse. – ¿Tú también has venido a bailar?

\- Claro. ¿Por qué no bajas y bailamos un rato?

\- Sube tú, yo aquí estoy muy bien.

\- ¿En serio? – Él enarcó una ceja. No le apetecía que todo el mundo lo viera.

\- ¿Te da vergüenza que te vean aquí? – Le preguntó ella antes de lanzar una carcajada. – ¡Venga, no seas aburrido, Malfoy! ¡Sube! ¿O temes no estar a la altura?

No le hizo falta decir nada más. Scorpius se apoyó en la baranda y subió de un salto, derramando parte de su copa, lo que hizo que la chica volviera a reír. Él, un poco avergonzado por aquello, le dio un beso en la mejilla y la agarró por la cintura. A pesar de que los tres primeros años de colegio los dos apenas se dirigieron la palabra, en su cuarto curso empezaron a llevarse mejor y, desde entonces, se habían convertido casi en amigos. Empezó a bailar con ella, moviendo sus caderas y pegándose a su cuerpo. Rose sonrió y apoyó una mano detrás de su cuello y la otra en su hombro. El rubio sonrió levemente. La chica bailaba muy bien y era prácticamente quien guiaba aquello y él se lo agradecía ya que, por mucho que su abuela se había esforzado desde que era pequeño, era incapaz de dar más de dos pasos seguidos bailando sin tropezarse con sus propios pies – aunque, siendo sinceros, la música que su abuela le había enseñado a bailar era bastante distinta a aquella que sonaba en aquel momento –. Por suerte Rose era una auténtica reina del baile.

\- Scorpius. – Murmuró, de repente, en su oído.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Me alegra que hayas aparecido.

\- Vaya, ya sé que soy indispensable, pero no esperaba que lo admitieras así como así. ¿Tan aburrida estabas? – Preguntó con cierta chulería.

\- No, es que todos los tíos intentaban darme charla y parecían no entender que había venido solo a bailar y tú no me has dicho ni una sola palabra a pesar de que ya han pasado cinco canciones completas.

\- ¿Y por qué me hablas entonces?

\- Porque, a veces, no todo es bailar.

\- ¿Qué quieres…?

No lo dejó terminar la pregunta. Se puso de puntillas y, simplemente, lo besó.


End file.
